


地狱来客

by kichikulily



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikulily/pseuds/kichikulily
Summary: *地狱使者paro，死神龙X人类嘎*大龙的黑皮衣造型太帅撩！使用了《鬼怪》中地狱使者的部分设定：死后为还清罪孽成为了没有记忆的死神。随身有一顶黑色帽子，只有离死亡很近的人才能看见戴着帽子的地狱使者。地狱使者触碰人类可以知道他的前世记忆。





	地狱来客

《地狱来客》

 

1\. 

“我们相信，童年所遇到的事物将是终生的根源与关键。”

“现在请大家闭上眼睛，回想童年时光，”导师引导道，“找到你回忆里最难以割舍的那把钥匙：他可能是万物。物品，某一天，也可能是人。回想他，抓住他，记住他。”

讲堂内顿时陷入沉静。三分钟后，导师说：“现在请用笔将这把钥匙画下来吧。”

这堂关于童年与成长的大学讲课十分成功，余导师一张张翻阅着学生们即兴创作的画，不时点几个人起来分享故事。有人画下童年最喜爱的小鸭玩偶，有的画下自己的父亲，有人干脆在画面上涂满了一片清澈的海洋。

教室中不时传来阵阵怀念的笑声，余笛翻过下一张，嘴角温和的笑容猛地滞住了。

他的手开始微微颤抖，但仍保持着微笑：“这张画是哪位同学创作的呢？” 

话音落下，所有人专心观摩起他手中的画：白纸上用黑色的马克笔简单勾勒着一个身着黑色大衣、头戴黑色礼帽的男人形象。画功简单普通，人物也无特殊之处，没人明白为什么余笛会如此在意。

半晌，一只手举了起来。

大家往有动静的位置看去，举手的是他们语言系的班长阿云嘎。他来自内蒙，脸部轮廓深刻又柔和，一双清澈的眼睛定定地看向余笛。

“老师，是我画的。”

 

课后，余笛拉住了阿云嘎。阿云嘎显然也知道老师想与他私下交谈，顺从地跟他一起回到了余笛的单人办公室。

两人一路无言。坐下后，余笛深吸一口气，语气却难掩兴奋：“阿云嘎同学，在你舒适的隐私范围内，你愿意简单介绍一下画里的人吗？”

阿云嘎了然地点头，语气里听不出情绪：“他不是我的亲人，但刚才老师让我们回想童年，我第一个想到的人就是他。从记事起到如今，我总共见过他四次。”

余笛撑着下巴踌躇片刻，几次想要开口却又忍住。阿云嘎沉默地看他，他知道余笛究竟想问的是什么。

“余老师，我知道他是谁。他告诉过我，他叫郑云龙。”

“不，问题不在于他是谁，”余笛打断道，“我研究这个传说民俗五年了——你知道他究竟是什么吗？”

 

2\. 

阿云嘎五岁时第一次见到郑云龙。

他是家里最小的孩子，也最受宠爱。那时他已依稀记事，白日里与阿哥一同在草原上奔跑，阿哥把他抱到马背上，他们嬉笑着追赶那只最矫健的绵羊；夜里阿妈把他抱在怀里唱童谣，父亲的咳嗽声夹杂其中，牧区的夜晚温馨又温暖。距离阿云嘎六岁的生日还有不到半个月，阿爸答应要送他一支短笛。

那天夜里他偷偷跑出房外看星河，身上胡乱裹着阿哥的外袍。星光闪烁，风沙把他的头发吹得又硬又短，他咬着狗尾巴草，像一只快乐的小羊。

过了一会儿他玩累了，四处远眺，只看见一个漆黑的身影从草原深处缓缓朝他走来。

夜里牧区的风沙放肆呼啸。那个身影高大消瘦，穿着一身黑色皮衣。怒号的冷风吹起他的衣摆，来人用手压着风中岌岌可危的礼帽，黑衣来客一步步走到阿云嘎的身边。

阿云嘎揉眼睛，隔着朦胧的泪水，他抬起头看着高大的来者。他的皮肤苍白，半张脸藏在立起的风衣领子里，浑身都散发着令人不安的沉默低压。

阿云嘎不认识他，却本能地觉得他不是坏人。

“你好，哥哥，我叫阿云嘎。你找谁？”阿云嘎努力抬起脑袋，用蒙语细声细气地问道。阿妈教他要懂礼貌，看见比自己高的男人都要叫哥哥。

男人没有说话。他蹲下身子，与眼前的小不点平视。男人有浓密的睫毛和一双闪烁的大眼睛，深褐色的眼球面无表情地盯着阿云嘎。世人惧怕他的凝视，可小孩毫不在意，嘴角擒着一抹天真的笑容。他没见过面前的哥哥，也不害怕他，只觉得他长得特别好看。

“哥哥听不懂蒙语？”阿云嘎挺聪明的，又问。

男人摇了摇头，终于开口，声音十分低沉。阿云嘎觉得那像极了将耳朵贴在草地上时听见的阵阵马蹄声。

“不。人类的语言我都能听懂。”

他掏出口袋中的卡片，拿捏片刻，递给阿云嘎，“既然你能看到我，那也一定认识这个名字吧？”

阿云嘎把毛茸茸的脑袋凑到跟前，辨认了一会儿卡片上的字。

“知道呀，阿哥教我认字的。这个是……阿爸呀！我的，阿云嘎的阿爸！”阿云嘎骄傲地挺起胸膛。他的阿爸，草原土生土长的男子汉，常常告诉他草原男人要会骑马，更要会唱歌。他总让阿云嘎骑在他的肩膀上，给他唱苍茫悠长的歌谣。阿爸是最好的爸爸，认识阿爸的也一定是好人。

“哥哥，你来找阿爸吗？”阿云嘎好奇地问。

男人淡淡看着他。阿云嘎尚且看不懂他眼中的情绪，只觉得哥哥很不开心。男人重新站起来：“可以带我去找你的爸爸吗？”

“走呀！”阿云嘎粘人，习惯性地去牵起男人的手。

然而仅仅触碰一刹那，男人便如触电般迅速抽回手。他浑身一颤，几乎是震惊地瞪向了阿云嘎，宛若刚从一场无尽的噩梦中清醒而来。

阿云嘎以为他只是不喜欢身体接触，缩了缩脑袋：“好嘛，不牵不牵。哥哥跟我走。”

他们一前一后走在深夜里的草原上，脚踩过风沙与尘土，银河在他们头顶寂静无声。男人怜悯地看着眼前蹦蹦跳跳的瘦小背影：他还在一个不断向外界索取知识的年纪，今夜却注定要失去重要的东西。更可怜的是，他尚不自知。

“哥哥，你叫什么呀？”

“我没有蒙语名字。”

“阿妈要教我汉语了，哥哥先告诉我，嘎子记着。”

“……”男人沉默了，他们又走了几步，他说，“我也没有汉语名字。我没有名字。”

“一个人怎么会没有名字呢？”阿云嘎回过头，天真地说，“我的小羊都有名字哒，塔娜、吉布哈，还有哲布！我最喜欢哲布啦，阿妈说它和我很像。哥哥，我带你和哲布玩吧。”

男人没有说话，他还沉浸在方才与阿云嘎短暂的身体接触中。他的脑海里闪过无数陌生的记忆碎片，其中有几片是如此陌生又熟悉。但他无法拼成完整的图片。

零星的话语间，他们走到了房前。屋外萧索僻静，土房内却灯火通明，不时有人影走动。阿云嘎说最近阿爸身体不舒服，老是躺在床上喘不过气，阿姐告诉他，阿爸的心生病了。

心怎么会生病呀？阿云嘎问。

男人只是悲悯地看着他。

他们走到门口，母亲撩开门帘正要呼唤阿云嘎回家。然而她远远便看见家里最小的孩子兴冲冲地朝她走来，身后跟着一团可怖的黑色阴影。深夜里，男人穿着一身不详的纯黑色风衣，带着一顶黑帽子，面色冷淡不详。与传说中描述的地狱来客十分相似。

她的脸色立刻变了。但阿云嘎什么都不知道，高兴地对她挥手：“阿妈，这位哥哥来找阿爸。”

女人用手捂住嘴巴，浑身都在发抖。但在阿云嘎面前，她到底努力克制住了恐惧，将眼泪硬生生憋在眼眶里打转。她的脸颊早已被风沙吹得粗糙疲倦，但那双明亮的眼睛却与阿云嘎如出一辙。

“嘎子，”她压抑着颤抖，轻声说，“哥哥要去找阿爸说话，你在外面等着。不要进屋。”

阿云嘎敏锐地察觉到阿妈的怪异，但他还太小了，不明白她为什么会难过。于是他听话地点点头，眼看着穿黑色风衣的哥哥跟着阿妈进了家门，随后门帘和大门都在他面前紧紧关闭。

阿云嘎跑到窗前，透过摇晃的灯光悄悄偷听。房内原本的欢快的歌声停止了，随后他听见一声长叹，逐渐演变成凄厉的呦哭。

他从未听过这样的哭声，还以为是父亲又拉起了最拿手的马头琴。阿云嘎趴在窗口歪着脑袋，心里盘算着要给没有名字的哥哥起名，要叫他什么呢，他该叫什么呢？身后的银河与半轮月亮清冷闪耀在他身上，冷风拂过他的鬓角，年幼的少年不懂离别。

门又被打开了。阿爸弯腰从门里钻了出来，阿云嘎高兴地迎了上去。阿爸躺了好几天，嘴唇都紫了，今天却格外精神。他换上了最喜欢的紫色蒙古袍，在阿云嘎看不见的角落悄悄擦去了眼角的泪水。

他摸了摸阿云嘎的脑袋，轻声说：“乖嘎子，阿爸要出一趟远门。你和阿姐阿哥在一块儿，好好地活。”

门内又传来一阵哀嚎，阿姐似乎在低声安慰阿妈什么，他们的声音混杂在一处，很快就成了阿云嘎未来梦魇中听不清道不明的可怕乐声。

“阿爸走好，嘎子等你回来。”阿云嘎乖乖地说。

阿爸无奈地笑了，他摸索着从口袋里掏出一支青色的短笛——居然是阿云嘎梦寐以求的生日礼物。

“这是阿爸亲手做的笛子。”父亲摸着他的脸蛋，眼角的皱纹皱成了三道干枯的河渠，“以后你想阿爸了，就吹，阿爸能听见。”

小孩得了礼物，注意力完全放在了短笛之上，将房内的哭泣声与阿爸颤抖的语调都暂时抛在脑后。

父亲留恋地环视草原，家人们在门后哭泣着与他道别，阿云嘎爱不释手地摆弄着短笛。他不明白为什么阿爸只是要出远门，他们会这么难过。

没有名字的哥哥最后一个从房里走出来，阿云嘎冲他挥了挥手。

“哥哥，下次一定要来看我的哲布呀，它可乖了。”

父亲叹息一声，终究朝前方走去。男人跟在他身后，慢慢回过头。女人伏倒在地上嚎哭，年长的兄弟姐妹们哭着搀扶在她左右。只有阿云嘎新奇地试吹短笛，出来的声音却比哭声还要凄凉。

“希望你，”男人真诚地说，“再也不用见到我。”

 

3\. 

“一开始我并不明白他说的，不希望再见到我是什么意思。”阿云嘎回忆道。小时候糯软的脸颊如今已经长开，也消瘦了，嘴角深沉地下垂着。

“直到我第二次见他，他还是穿着一身黑衣服，戴黑帽子。我和他打招呼，他却又问我，认不认识卡片上的名字。”

“那个名字是……”

“我的阿妈。”阿云嘎平静地说，“我告诉他，哲布早就被拉去集市卖掉了。他告诉我，他要带我的妈妈走了。”

“那时候你多大？”

“十二岁。”阿云嘎轻轻叹了口气。

余笛观察面前的青年。生活在阿云嘎身上无情地镌刻下了烟尘的痕迹，同时又给予他超脱世俗的沉静。余笛思索片刻，从身后的书柜里翻出几本书。

“我一直在研究，关于童谣和传说中出现的‘地狱使者’，用通俗的话讲，就是负责带人往生的死神。大部分传说都强调，他们无名无姓更无记忆。可是你说他叫郑云龙——这究竟是怎么回事？”

阿云嘎想了想，说，“这也许和我第三次见他有关。”

“第三次？”

“就在去年。我的长兄去世的时候。”

 

4\. 

阿云嘎把脸埋在手心，蹲坐在急诊室外冰冷的座椅上。无数双鞋子从他面前匆匆路过，有时还有救急的担架从他指缝中焦急划过。医院总是弥漫着一股消毒水味，人生百态都在其中。阿云嘎不喜欢这股味道，因为他每次闻到都意味着痛苦。他的腰伤，他的胃痛，还有他的哥哥。

一双漆黑的皮鞋混杂在无数匆忙穿梭的鞋子当中走来，最后鞋尖对着他，停在了阿云嘎的面前。

来人半天都没有说话。阿云嘎慢慢抬起脑袋，对上了那双淡漠又悲悯的眼睛。这两个词放在这位地狱使者身上，阿云嘎并不觉得矛盾。

“嗨……”阿云嘎勉强扯开嘴角，最后露出一个比哭还难看的笑容：“又见面了，老朋友。”

男人脱下黑帽，在阿云嘎身边坐下。

阿云嘎揉了揉通红的眼睛，病重监护室内还有嫂子阵阵的抽泣，伴随着呼吸器规律的压缩声，像是风筝的线在他的心窝上反复拉扯抽痛。男人陪他坐了一会儿，阿云嘎强装镇定，开口自嘲：

“我也算大客户了吧。”

男人习惯性地咬着嘴唇，没有说话。

阿云嘎苦笑说：“我以前觉得挣钱不容易，现在发现，面对这些事，钱算什么呀。”

男人还是没说话，阿云嘎重新把脸埋进了掌心，闷声闷气地问：“这次你还要问我认不认识卡片的名字吗？”

“不用了。”地狱使者开口道。

慢慢地，阿云嘎的肩头开始发抖，逐渐扩展到全身，最后溃不成堤。他的肩膀并不宽敞，却已背负许多磨难。他还在坚持，但面对地狱使者他终于忍不住抽泣起来。

半晌，男人伸出手，犹豫着摸在了阿云嘎的背上。他虽然是死的化身，手掌却是温柔的。

“你做这个多久了？”他小声哽咽着问。

地狱使者想了想，说：“快三百年了。”

“一定见过很多像这样的事吧。”

“见过太多了。释然的，愤怒的，留恋的，但都是死亡。”地狱使者望着医院走廊上白色的灯。无论曾如何闪亮的光，总有要熄灭的一天。他尊重它，怜悯它，也平静等候自己的光熄灭的那一天到来。

“……那有没有可能……”阿云嘎的声音颤抖着，他把自己缩成一团，倔强地用手掩盖着满脸的眼泪。地狱来客屏息倾听，旁观坚强了一辈子的孩子难得的崩溃。

“你能让他晚点走吗？哪怕再晚几个月也行……我还来不及……” 

说到一半，他干脆抬起头，整张脸上都挂着狼狈的眼泪，双眼通红。他绝望地抓着男人的袖子，哀求道：“用我的命来换也可以……我死掉也没关系的……”

原本无动于衷的地狱使者似乎对这几个词格外敏感，立刻拧起眉头，猛地揪住他的袖子，厉声道：“不行！”

阿云嘎被他突如其来的激烈反应吓得浑身一颤，呆呆地看着呼吸急促的男人，听见他一字一句地说：“永远，都不要妄想用自己的生命去交换别人的！”

即使隔着一层布料，阿云嘎依旧能感受到他惊人的力道，泪水还不受控制地落下。男人自知失态，慢慢收回手上的力气。

“生死不能随心改变。”他说。

阿云嘎当然知道，他早就明白了。阿爸出门就再也没有回来，阿妈闭上眼就再没有醒来，短笛还留在他的随身包里，阿妈的哭声永远在他耳边。死亡原来一直在他身边。

他分明是明白的，但还是无法接受。阿云嘎哽咽着慢慢将脑袋靠在了地狱使者的肩膀上，对方下意识地抗拒片刻，但最后还是收拢臂膀，将随时都可能破碎的阿云嘎搂入怀中。

他不要安慰，不要温暖。他只想要一个温暖的拥抱。

男人小心翼翼地揽着他，像在隔空搂一朵脆弱的水仙。阿云嘎像鸵鸟似的把脑袋埋在他的脖颈里，地狱使者的身上有一股淡淡的烟草与薄荷香味，凉薄而飘渺。

死神犹豫片刻，将自己的手掌慢慢贴在了阿云嘎的后脖上。一如阿云嘎五岁时的意外接触，陌生的前生回忆涌入他的大脑当中，他在拥挤的记忆中穿梭，又一次发现了一张他太过熟悉的脸。

阿云嘎问：“你……什么时候带他走？”

男人松开手掌，说：“半个小时后。”

阿云嘎不说话了，他一遍遍用纸巾狠命擦拭着眼角，好像要把这辈子的眼泪全部吸干。他整理着身上的衣服，把自己收拾妥当，努力带上笑容，向哥哥的病房走去。

大哥也要和阿爸阿妈一起出远门了，他要笑着去送他。

 

5.

“世界上有多少地狱使者呢？”阿云嘎问。

余笛说：“无法得知，但数量不少。我曾在母亲去世前见过其中一个，他们虽然掌管生死却心存怜悯，因而更加痛苦。”

阿云嘎端详着他在课上随手画出的黑衣男子，他没有给他画上五官，但当他用手指触碰纸张，却能清晰回想起郑云龙的眉眼，那双狭长的眼睛，脆弱而悲哀地看着他。

余笛问：“地狱使者因为生前犯了大罪才被删除记忆、抹去姓名、化身死神赎罪。但你说他叫‘郑云龙’，这是怎么回事？”

“他说……他混混沌沌在人间行走两百多年，用手掌触碰人类，看见他们无数的前世回忆。但这是第一次，他在我的前世中看见了自己。”

 

6.

大哥被地狱使者送走前临仍念叨着自己的蒙语名字与家乡，阿云嘎知道他想回到草原上。他告假后带着大哥的骨灰回到了内蒙。

草原上的民族漂泊游荡，丧事从简但虔诚。阿云嘎在大哥坟前跪了一个下午，没人拉得动他。膝盖和腰都越来越疼，他在风沙里如胡杨般摇晃，胡乱地回想许多事。小时候的星空，阿爸的短笛，阿妈得病后的痛呼声，阿哥温暖的手掌。还有死神的眼睛。

他总是这样悲哀地看着自己，仿佛因为怜悯，仿佛又是怀念。靠近死神就等于靠近死亡，阿云嘎应该对他避退三尺。但从心底的角落又油然生出想要再见到他、知道他更多过往的渴望。

也许地狱使者一开始没有说错，阿云嘎下定决心，他们最好是不要再见面了。

后事完毕，再度回京已是半月后。阿云嘎还没摘掉胳膊上的白花，他推着行李箱走出机场，穿过一排排在外接机的人群。

他走了几步，又停下脚步。

“……这次，你不会是来带我走的吧。”

他在几天前刚刚祈祷再也不要见到的男人正乖乖坐在旁边的凳子上。他今天没有戴帽子，依旧把自己裹在一身漆黑的风衣当中，头发略微变长了一些，表情很迷茫，像只找不到家的小动物。

阿云嘎在他旁边坐下，平静等着地狱使者掏出印有他名字的卡片，然后带他去喝阿爸阿妈都喝过的孟婆茶。男人的侧面沉默而俊美，能被他带走往生也挺好的。

然而过了很久地狱使者才开口，那口气踌躇又茫然，完全没了平日里的沉静。

“我叫郑云龙。”

阿云嘎惊讶地问：“你不是说你没有名字吗？”

“我有过，然后忘了。”地狱使者咬着嘴唇，那眼神甚至有些无助。

但又怎么突然知道自己名字了呢？郑云龙没有回答。

阿云嘎还不想回学校，他干脆在机场附近找了家宾馆。郑云龙还沉浸在模糊的回忆碎片之中，呆愣地跟在他身后进了房门。

阿云嘎也不明白自己为什么要把别人避之不及的死神带在身边。或许因为他刚刚失去了哥哥，而郑云龙找回了记忆，他们的灵魂都是如此空虚迷茫，本能地想要在冰天雪地中寻求温暖。

“你的记忆和我……上辈子的我有关，对吧。”阿云嘎确定地问。

郑云龙抬起头，他美丽的眼睛里依旧溢满了随时都将落下的悲伤，但那不是泪水。五岁时阿云嘎见到他只觉得好看又不像是活在世间的人类，然而此时的郑云龙拥有了自己的名字，变得更像是人。

他看着阿云嘎，轻轻说：“在你的记忆里我看见了我自己。是你呼唤了我的名字。”

“郑云龙……”地狱使者呢喃道。

“……郑云龙？”阿云嘎确认道。

下一秒，分不清谁先主动，两个人紧紧地拥抱在了一起。在哥哥坟前下跪时的疼痛后知后觉地爬满了阿云嘎的身体，他只觉得骨肉冰凉，宛若抓住最后的救命稻草般抱紧了郑云龙。他有呼吸，有心跳，有温度，仿佛就是一个普通的人类。

他把头搁在郑云龙的肩膀上，上一次他也曾在这里因为再次失去亲人而哭泣。陌生的港湾，冰凉的地窖，他却在死神的肩头找到了安全感。

郑云龙冰冷的指尖点在他的后脖上，仿佛一滴从天而降的雨水。他引导阿云嘎微微抬起头，两人无声地对视片刻，在阿云嘎加速的心跳声中，地狱使者的嘴唇覆了上来。

 

7.

“地狱使者有两个可怕的能力，”阿云嘎对余笛说，“用手触碰人类就能感知到他的前世记忆。”

“还有死神的吻。”余笛说，“在无数的艺术作品里，它都意味着拥抱死亡。但真正地狱使者的吻，却能让人回忆起全部的前世记忆。”

阿云嘎用指尖触碰自己的嘴唇，仿佛回到了那天夜里简陋的宾馆中，地狱使者献上来的诡异亲吻。那并非情欲，不是献祭，也不是事出突然。一切都是水到渠成，郑云龙吻了他，他默许了他的吻。天寒地冻，只有他们的嘴唇是柔软、温热的。

亲吻的下一秒，阿云嘎就被拖入了无边无际的苦涩漩涡之中。他不断地坠落，不断地呼号，以为自己就要死去，直到在风中闻到草原的味道，亦闻到了风沙与铁血的滋味。他轻轻飘落在地面，面前是一片荒芜的风暴。

他在风暴中隐约看见一道泉水，阿云嘎便顶着风沙冲到泉边。他低头望去，清澈的水面倒映出的是他的脸，却身着陌生的紫色蒙古袍，留着长辫。他手持长刀与弓箭，意气风发地骑坐在蒙古马背上。而他身边立着一匹雪白的中原马，上面坐着一位身着白衣的黑发男人，他手持剑与萧，那双仿佛能说话的大眼睛微微眯着，似乎在对着阿云嘎发笑。

“郑云龙！”泉水中的阿云嘎有些生气地直呼他的名字。

“郑云龙……”听完，余笛思索着姓名，喃喃重复道。

在阿云嘎的前世记忆中，他听见草原的风，雄鹰的呼啸，同样听见中原边城内传来的悠扬萧声。同记忆一同袭来的还有他遗失已久的情感，他感受到初识的惊喜，感受到爱情的旖旎，同样感受到诀别的悲痛。

皇帝昏庸，宦官当道，城主遵从祖训，独守空城。阿云嘎虽然来自异乡，却理解他宁可背负不忠罪名的孤独坚守。所以他放生了陪伴他多年的蒙古战马，离开心爱的草原，走进再也无法走出的中原城门，陪爱人战斗到最后一刻。

“我一生清白，客死他乡，很快就喝下茶水转世。但是他遵从大义，依旧被扣上不忠当朝的罪名，需要消除记忆，做三百年的地狱使者来赎罪。”

办公室内沉寂片刻，余笛的嘴角动了动：“他也恢复记忆了吗？”

“不。他只能通过我的回忆来找寻自己的身份。”

 

8.

阿云嘎用手狠狠推开郑云龙，结束了这个漫长可怕的吻。他惊魂未定地喘着粗气，冷汗顺着鬓角流下。大脑里内猛然涌入的陌生记忆还在翻涌，草原与血河在他眼前交错。

“这些都是什么？！”阿云嘎发抖着喊道，眼泪不自主地往下落。郑云龙稳稳地扶着他的肩头，等他慢慢平息呼吸。

阿云嘎压在郑云龙胸口的手慢慢收回力道，由重拳变成一柄轻软的羽毛。那些充斥着血腥或甜蜜的记忆当中，身着白色长衣的城主与面前男人的脸渐渐重合。

两滴泪水落在郑云龙的手臂上，阿云嘎把掌心贴在他的脸颊上，痴痴地描摹他脸部的轮廓，五岁时遇见的他，十二岁时的他，现在的他，三百年前的他。他认识他，理解他，一直爱着他。

“大龙……”他呼唤道。

郑云龙似乎很喜欢这个陌生的昵称，他终于笑了，眼中不再只有浓浓的悲伤。他将手覆盖在阿云嘎颤抖的手上，附身吻去了他脸上的泪水。

“告诉我更多吧。我是谁，你是谁，我们有过怎样的曾经。”

宾馆简陋的大床吱嘎作响，窗外的风声呼啸，阿云嘎把额头贴在郑云龙赤裸的胸口，喘息从口中依稀溢出。他从未与一个没有血缘的人贴得如此近，他听见郑云龙的心跳，里面藏着他的心跳。他只想离他再近一点。

父亲的怀抱让他想起天空，母亲的怀抱让他想起河流，兄长的怀抱让他想起骏马。而郑云龙的怀抱让他想起云，悲伤又自由，仿佛滋生旖旎的温床，又仿佛孕育雨雪的风暴。

“然后呢？”郑云龙问。

“你就是这样……抱着我。”话到一半，阿云嘎因为他突发的挺入而停顿喘息，两个人身体间没有丝毫缝隙。郑云龙还不肯放过他，他仿佛在用炽热的躯体一遍遍打磨拷问着阿云嘎。

“……你问我，草原和中原有什么不一样？我告诉你……哈啊……草原的天空很蓝，草地很绿，马跑得很快。你说你想去看看。”

“然后呢？”郑云龙在他耳边问，他是最贪心任性的孩子，一遍遍过度地索求着渴望。他知道阿云嘎总会答应。

他把阿云嘎紧紧钉在怀中，让他与死神共舞，让他听见天使的歌声。他们蹉跎着彼此的欢悦与疲倦，在机械的晃动当中寻求天堂。阿云嘎无力的手掌在他的后背上摩挲，留下几道暧昧的掌印，窗外的风还没有停，他们都没有回家。

“然后……”

阿云嘎迷迷糊糊地摸索着，终于在黑夜中碰到郑云龙的头发。他们喘息着四目相对，恍惚间，阿云嘎又看见了回忆里那双盛满了泪水的眼睛。

城门已被中原平乱军队破开，阿云嘎胸口的剑伤位置太过致命，他拼死挪到郑云龙的身边，身后跟着一条长长的血流轨道。

郑云龙雪白的衣袍早就被血污染得斑驳，他放下长剑，轻轻抱起阿云嘎。阿云嘎早就累得说不出话来了，他们只是定定看着彼此，郑云龙的眼中卷起一层诀别的云雾。

傻嘎子，你等等我吧，我很快就随你来。下辈子，我们会在草原上相遇。

阿云嘎安心了。于是他被地狱使者带走，喝下了忘却前世的茶水。他耐心地等待，信任地等候，直到近三百年后。

郑云龙没有食言。那年他五岁，他们果然在夜晚的草原上重逢。

“嘎子……”郑云龙颤抖着呼唤。

“恩，大龙。”阿云嘎闭上了眼睛。

两世重合，缱绻纠缠。攀登上高峰的那一刻，他们紧紧抱住了彼此。阿云嘎仰起脖子，后背泌出一层薄汗，宾馆天花板上的吊灯摇曳着。他又觉得冷了。于是他低下头，用嘴唇去碰郑云龙的嘴唇。他们贴在一起，身体终于温暖如初。

最后，阿云嘎问：“阿爸阿妈还有大哥，他们喝茶汤前和你说了什么？

郑云龙回忆片刻，重复他们的原话：“下辈子，还想生在草原上。”

 

9

“请你放心，我会把今天的对话当做永远的秘密来保守。”

阿云嘎笑了笑：“谢谢你，余老师。”他将课堂上的画重新递还给余笛，起身准备离开。

余笛犹豫片刻，再次开口：“就算你们有上辈子的纠葛，有下辈子的约定。但你和地狱使者待在一起依旧不是好事。我想你明白我的意思。”

阿云嘎停顿片刻，说：“我知道。和地狱死者在一起就是与死亡同行。可是余老师……你说童年中遇见的事物是一个人终生的根源与关键，而他就是我这辈子的钥匙。他忘了太久，我也等了太久。”

他转过头，笑容里藏着乐观的草原与大地。

“他三百年的惩罚还有几十年就能结束。那时候我们一起喝茶汤，忘掉所有的等候和痛苦。下一次，我们只是再普通不过的人，一定能再遇见彼此。”

余笛透过百叶窗望着青年离去的背影。夕阳落在他消瘦的肩膀上，变成一阵温和缱绻的风。手提黑色礼帽的男子不知何时出现在他的身边，他们相视一笑，悄悄牵起手，朝着前方走去了。

余笛没有食言，他一直保守着秘密。在毕业典礼上他最后一次碰到阿云嘎，他带着学士帽，傻气笑着领走毕业证书。不远处果然有个黑色的身影在等他。

从此，余笛再没有见过他们。

 

 

10．

六月的北京已经开始干燥炎热，太阳烤在校园的马路上升起蒸腾热气。青年干脆剃了个寸头，把袖子都撸到了肩头。他拖着两个庞大笨重的行李箱，花了将近半个小时在校园里寻路。青年在心里骂了几句暴躁脏话，终于在太阳烧焦头发前找到了他的大学宿舍。

他抹掉额头的汗水，一间间寻找自己的寝室，好不容易找到了“音乐剧系”的招牌。门虚掩着，他没有多想，一脚踢开了房门。

“砰！”地一声，门打开了。内部吹来空调的阵阵凉风，青年拖着大包小包风风火火地挤进门。寝室的地板已经被拖干净，寝室左边的桌子边站这个高高瘦瘦的男人，正在低头整理行李。见有人进门，他擦干净手走了过来。

青年看了他一眼，总觉得哪里见过，但又回想不起来。

只听对方有些疏离但真诚地自我介绍，汉语还有些不流利：“你好，我叫阿云嘎，今年音乐剧专业的学生。”

青年恍然大悟：“是你啊，我记得。面试的时候跳……爵士舞那个。”他当时对这个异乡名字格外有印象，再加上阿云嘎在面试时超越本科水准，简直到达了艺术家水平的发挥。真没想到他们会成为室友。

他大方地伸出手：“你好，我叫郑云龙。”

阿云嘎似乎不喜欢肢体接触，犹豫片刻，最后还是将手握了过去。两只手交叠在一起，两人四目相对，都笑了。

“郑云龙？”阿云嘎确认道。

“郑云龙。”青年点头说。

 

END


End file.
